Matters of the Heart
by LondonGirlxXx
Summary: Set after 1x08. Mary and Francis pairing with Brotherly Bash included. With Mary away with Bash a surprise turns up at the French court, someone Mary hasn't seen in years. Will Francis forgive Mary? Who is this mystery person? and How does this affect the fate of France and Scotland? Long may she Reign.


As me and Bash rode away from the castle, my future, my love, I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I knew my heart was breaking as I turned my back on my true love to save his life. I can't help these endless questions that are fluttering around in my brain. Am I doing the right thing? for Scotland? for Francis?

My heart has led this decision on abandoning my Francis to save him. Without me he could be happy with someone else, someone who does not have danger constantly following them around like a shadow that cannot go away.

The decision to leave with Bash is not the most ideal but it is my best chance to head south toward Calais, so I would soon be reunited with my beloved Scotland. My country, but not my home as Francis will always be my home.

"Mary, lets rest for a while." Bash said, pulling me out of my dreary thoughts. I nodded hesitantly and slowed my horse down.

"Francis will send men after me, are you sure we are far enough away for now?" I asked, voice breaking on my beloved's name in pain of what had conspired a few short hours ago.

"yes, they'll most likely start the search early morning tomorrow, they know it is useless to search in the dark," Bash tried to reassure me but it did not settle my unease.

"Now Mary, tell me why I just ran away with my little brothers fiancé?" I looked into Bash's big blue eyes and I involuntarily started crying as I picture Francis's heartbroken face as I rode away. Bash walked over to me a pulled me to his chest as I continued to pour my heartbreak out.

"Francis will die if he marries me" I managed to spit out before the sobs started to take over again. Bash's eyebrows furrowed in confusion until realisation flooded his face.

"Nostradamus?" He questioned with slight anger in his voice, I could only nod, tired from riding for hours and my emotional state.

"He works for Queen Catherine, Have you thought that maybe she told him to tell you that so you don't marry Francis?" He asked as if I was a child. Anger overtook me as he questioned my motives.

"Yes I did and I talked to both him and Catherine. Bash even you said earlier that He is right more than he is wrong!" I nearly shouted as my voice volume raised. I turned away from Bash as I contemplated my next moves once I get back on Scottish soil. Bash's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Mary, you've broken your alliance with France, now what will you do?" I stayed quiet as I rolled the question around in my head.

"Make a new Alliance, with another powerful country, someone who hates England as much as France, Spain perhaps" I didn't put much emotion into my voice as I pained me to think that I would have to marry another, another who isn't Francis. I turned around to look at Bash.

"I got to do what's right for Scotland now, I've let my heart take over my decisions for too long now, It's time for me to use my head to better Scotland,"

"Francis would have told me that if he was here right now." I added quietly as I remembered our encounter weeks ago when we were hostile towards each other.

"Francis also would have told you to not do something impulsive like up and leave everything." Bash said more forcefully.

"If my actions were so impulsive, why did you leave with me?" I asked irritated as I stared into his eyes intensely.

"Well I couldn't let you go alone, it's dangerous Mary outside the castle and anyway I was on my way well away from here." Bash answered sincerely and looked down as my eyes narrowed.

"You never did tell me why you left with me" I said as I took a step towards him. Bash suddenly heard a twig snap and conversation ended as I was suddenly being pulled by bash toward the tree line. I tried to look back at what Is behind us but Bash just pulled me more forcefully to keep up with him. I suddenly panic as I think Francis's men have found me to drag me back to the castle and his inevitable doom if we wed.

Bash suddenly stops as we come to a steep cliff with a river down below.

"Do you trust me?" He asked as he turned to me and then looked back behind us at something unseen to my eyes. I nod quickly as we look into each other's eyes and he takes my hand as we jump off the steep cliff and our hands separate as we fly through the air down towards the running water...

**I hope you like this chapter so far. Please Review xx**


End file.
